


Collapse

by klaineslittlefeta



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineslittlefeta/pseuds/klaineslittlefeta
Summary: Kurt has some exciting news.





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent 2017.
> 
> English isn't my first language so just ignore my mistakes, please and thank you xoxo

Blaine was sitting on the couch in the apartment, looking at his phone and reading again and again the message Kurt sent to him like one hour ago trying to find out what was going on.

_“Buy champagne, we are celebrating today. Love, K.”_

As a good and supportive husband, Blaine did what Kurt asked him to do. The champagne already was waiting in the refrigerator in the kitchen.

Now he was waiting for the love of his life to come back from work bringing some with good news with him, he supposed. It had to be great news, worthy of a celebration that required alcohol.

What could it be? Blaine was thinking.

Maybe he got that role he auditioned for a few weeks ago?

Maybe. It had to be. He hoped so. His husband was way too talented and hardworking. Whoever wasn’t hiring him right now, was an idiot.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the opening door, Blaine saw Kurt entering in the room, looking handsome as always with that beautiful smile he loved to see in that face.

\- I got it!- Kurt expressed excited and very loud. - I got the role in the musical “ _Collapse_ ” I auditioned for!-

\- I knew it!- was all Blaine said, very loud too and with joy.

He got up from the couch and ran to hug his beloved husband. Both were genuinely so happy celebrating the little moment.

\- I can’t believe it! They called me an hour ago and I almost screamed thought the phone! - said the brown haired boy with emotion.

\- Honey, I’m so happy for you! I knew they would call you back! No one except for you deserved that role! I’m so proud of you, Kurt, you’re the star. My favourite star.-

\- All our dreams will come true, I know it! I know the people from your audition from yesterday will call you back too, something big is coming for us, I can feel it.- said Kurt with tears in his eyes.

Both naturally shared a loving kiss.

\- Forget about the champagne.- Kurt said after cutting the kiss. - This event deserves a good celebration sex.- continued the boy without breaking the hug they started.

\- What if we have both like… at the same time?- questioned the black haired boy in a suggestive way.

\- You’re a dirty boy, Blaine Anderson.-

\- I’ll make your world collapse, Kurt Hummel- joked Blaine before kissing his husband on the lips to continue with the celebration.

Blaine knew it was a really bad joke, but he didn’t really care.


End file.
